Garment hangers equipped with clamps hingedly joined together at their upper ends and resiliently urged into closed position to grip the garment have been known for a number of years. The basic concept of this type of hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP granted Oct. 23, 1973 to Judd F. Garrison et al. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the basic clamping hanger construction disclosed in that patent. It is designed to provide a clamp which will effectively grip garments of a wider range of designs, sizes and weights. It is also designed to overcome the problem which has been experienced by some operators of difficulty in manipulating the locking clip. This has been the source of some difficulty inasmuch as the clip must be relatively strong and resistant to sliding movement in order to provide sufficient clamping pressure to assure a positive grip on the garment. Also, some operators, particularly women, have experienced nail breakage in attempting to release the locking clip in existing clamping hangers of this type.